Eating Apples in Eden
by nightmare.ned
Summary: With sin comes knowledge and with knowledge comes sin. Lucas/Skye. Continuity with "Cherry Picking." Post Season One Finale. Adult themes!


Eating Apples in Eden.

Mature audiences only! Adult themes depicted!

Lucas/Skye. Post Season One Finale.

Disclaimer: I do not, in any circumstance, profit from this story and all creative rights to the characters belong to and is property of their original creator(s).

* * *

><p><em>Only those who sin may grin. <em>

X

Snakehead Falls.

Lucas stood close to the edge where the rocks dropped off sharply, leading the rushing white waters off the ledge of the wall into the black abyss.

Howlers screeched overhead, probably only a few miles out from where he stood, collecting succulent fruits and figs from the canopy of the jungle by the outskirts boarding the Badlands. Skye walked carefully around slippery rocks and boulders dulled from the constant erosion. She felt the ticklish touch of low-lying ferns brush against her smooth legs.

A deafening rustle erupted high above her, shaking the entire forest – bits of leaves and fruits raining down upon her – as a giant flock of birds burst through the spring green canopy to take to the air, and painted the clear blue sky a myriad of warm oranges and reds.

As she approached, Skye was careful to be silent. Lucas stared hard at the sucking vortex swirling with water before and below him as though contemplating something of upmost importance. He didn't sense her presence until she was a mere ten feet away from him.

Lucas craned his next to the side, twisting his shoulder slightly to look behind him at Skye. An eyebrow arched in surprise – he was always surprised – by her presence.

"You came?" A smirk toyed with the corners of his lips, pulling them up by one side like the limbs of a puppet.

"Don't I always?" Skye said, annoyed, as she slung her bag onto the ground beside her.

"So you do…" Lucas answered quietly, refocusing his attention back to his previous sight. Silence crept in slowly, and Skye stared hard at Lucas's back. His clothes were cleaner and newer than before, and he shaved recently, his stubble only just growing back in. His posture, straight and impeccable from years of military training from his father, made his height and presence all the more imposing – he had to be at least six feet tall, if not six and an inch.

Her eyes traced the outline of his frame. Nothing had changed from the last time she'd seen him about a week ago.

Skye could almost hear the time click slowly by as though measured by a metronome.

_Click._

_Click._

_Click._

_Click._

She stepped forward, closing the considerable distance between them, and he turned around, facing her directly. Skye never lost her breath at the sight of him and his piercing green eyes, remembering moments when they were soft and kind. His jaw twitched slightly, and she could feel him tense underneath a defensive veil of mistrust.

It was the same routine every time, and she did not blame him.

She, too, was wary still, even after a year of meetings like these. She stopped until she stood directly in front of him, only eyelashes away.

She raised her hands, and recalled Lucas' words.

"_I won't hurt you, Bucket."_

She believed him. Against her better judgment, she believed him.

Slowly, she began to unbutton her white blouse. The spray from the rapids dampened her skin and made the humid heat of the forest unbearable. Lucas watched as she undressed herself, his eyes never leaving her body. She could see him—_feel _him— undressing her with his brilliant eyes, peeling back each layer she wore as protection. She shivered under his gaze.

Instinctively, he closed the distance between them, angled his pelvis forward to make contact.

"Are you sure you want to do this again, _Bucket_?" Lucas said, emphasizing her nickname, thoroughly amused by all the contradictions bottled up inside of Skye Alexandria Tate.

The absolutely paralyzing need in Lucas' voice when she brushed her hands against his arms, gripping his biceps, spurred Skye on, filling her with a sensual confidence. She grinned as she slipped out of her blouse, shorts, and sandals.

Lucas' breath hitched, his warmth burning her like hot embers. Now clad only in a white bikini, she slipped behind Lucas like silk in a breeze. He turned almost frantically, panicked as though she would suddenly fade away.

She tilted her head to the side, casting a playful smirk in his direction. "So what, are you just going to stand there?"

She jumped.

X

The water at the foot of the waterfall felt warm, like liquid sun cooled from its long fall from space. Skye broke from the surface of the basin, craning her neck up to see Lucas' darkened silhouette standing at the same spot upon the ledge. He stood there a few moments more, before quickly undressing. Tossing his shirt and cargo pants aside, he nudged off his boots.

He paused again, craning his neck over the edge to peer down. The vortex was dark and ominous. .

"Come on already! Stop being such a scared cat!"

Lucas grinned at the challenge. Standing alone in only a pair of boxer briefs was not something he considered enjoyable anyway.

He jumped.

X

Lucas's arrival was ceremoniously presented with a loud _SPLASH_.

The sound echoed off the walls of the cavern. Skye couldn't help but let out a small chuckle before she began looking for Lucas, confused when she couldn't spot him.

She furrowed her eyebrows and gave a small frown. "Lucas?"

Suddenly, she felt a hand grab her ankle, tugging her down playfully and gently. She shrieked, kicking at the water. Lucas broke for air, grinning and laughing lowly. He began to swim out toward the opening of the darkened cavern.

The water was a luminous, transparent blue even in the dimness of the cave. Skye let her palms rest of the surface, gazing down at the bottom of the basin, oddly happy when she discovered she couldn't.

"Come on, Bucket, or you'll get left behind."

Skye pouted, and swam after him.

X

Outside the cavern, the river broke out onto a flat piece of land where another waterfall joined the stream. The waters were calm, and just deep enough at the base of the smaller waterfall to float vertically comfortably.

She could see from her peripheral the gold etchings Lucas had left behind to tease his father. Brilliant diagrams and equations worked out over the charcoal rocks like a piece of ethereal artwork: cold, modern calculations laid beautifully over the natural landscape.

She remembered when she had brought Josh Shannon out to Snakehead Falls his first day in Terra Nova, foolishly bringing him OTG. She thought to impress him, win his affections. Skye had her eyes on him the moment he stepped through, attracted to his boyish face and innocence.

"Bucket?" Lucas stared at her curiously, almost accusatory, before diving down into the water.

She laughed silently at herself. She couldn't imagine feeling the same way now. She couldn't even imagine how she had thought something more would grow out of that friendship, how _desperately_ she wanted something to.

It all seemed so foolish and silly, like a different Skye had kissed Josh Shannon and liked it.

No.

She should have known it was doomed from the start when they were attacked by Slashers their first day together.

No.

When Lucas' strong arms wrapped around her waist, hugging her body close to his, as they floated languidly in circles, letting the gentle currents lull them about, Skye couldn't even imagine anyone else.

X

After a while, Skye disentangled herself from Lucas' firm hold, swimming to the edge of the river. Her back pressed against the rocky wall of the river. She turned to the side, grabbing a fistful of wild flowers and long blades of grass.

She began knotting the pieces together, forming a wreath. Lucas swam beside her, letting himself calm for the first time in weeks.

Skye placed the circlet on Lucas' head, highly amused when he didn't even seem to notice. She let her eyes roam over Lucas' tight, taut form, his skin perfectly molded over every expanse of smooth muscle. His lean form was scarred slightly by his encounters: two prominent Nykoraptor slashes, small cuts and scars from jagged rocks and braches, what was likely a claw slash on his right side near his ribs.

Lucas' eyes were closed, and Skye wondered why he never seemed to stop thinking. Something about his brilliance, the capability of his mind to bend and warp physics to his whim, made him all the more attractive.

Skye paddled lightly around him until she floated before him. Without warning, she quietly wrapped her legs on either side of him, straddling him, and placed her hands on his shoulders where they met the base of his neck. His eyes sprung open, pale green eyes flashing dangerously before settling down, relaxed by Skye's warm smile.

The glimpse of true wrath – rage – and violence reminded Skye of their first meetings outside the gates after he failed to take Terra Nova. It was always scary, the fear she felt for him palpable and paralyzing. His strength was unreal, his physicality and aggressive nature repulsed her, made her uneasy around him, and yet she never stopped coming.

In fact, she eagerly came every time, despite the fear which gnawed at her voice, made her heart beat wildly.

Lucas leaned forward, his lips brushing her lips lightly before suckling on her ear, making a wet, hot trail down her neck. She shifted, pressing down for maximum contact. Lucas grunted, pressing his groin against her. His hands slid up the side of her body, wrapping firmly around her waist.

Skye began to rotate her hips in small circles, slowly teasing and nudging Lucas' growing erection.

"Bucket," he groaned, jerking forward. His lips moved up to press against her once again, deepening the kiss, using his tongue to lick the edges of her teeth.

She felt his hardness searing heavily against her stomach, sending jolts of sharp electricity straight from her heart until they tingled between her legs.

Lucas grew more and more eager, aggressively pushing and gripping at Skye, struggling to control his own temptations and lust. Skye pressed her breasts to Lucas' face, letting her head loll back, arching into him.

She sighed, his attention to her chest made her body melt into the pool. She was held up only by Lucas' arms and hands flushed against her side.

A white, pulsating halo washed over her vision. She gasped when one hand slide between her legs, and pressed two fingers against her own sex, making slow, precise circles. She jerked forward as one finger slipped between her folds.

"You hot and wet," Lucas smirked, her body like a damp inferno against the now brisk waters.

"Shut up," Skye whispered breathily, unable to really exert any force behind her words. She moaned, headily, as she leaned forward once more to kiss him feverishly again. She began to grind her hips more forcefully against his, thrusting to a natural rhythm within her.

X

Since Skye began visiting Lucas outside the gates, she had lost all interest in romance and other boys.

In fact, she showed such little romantic interest in anyone since the attack on Terra Nova that many of her friends and acquaintances began to wonder about her. She still lived with Tasha, Max, and Hunter, and hung out with Josh as often as possible. She still went to her medical internship at the clinic, volunteered with the Construction team, and even had a few drinks at Boylan's bar. Everything she did was normal, yet no one could deny that there was something fundamentally different about Skye.

"Preoccupied," Tasha said.

"Bored," Max observed astutely.

"Busy," Hunter grunted.

"Happy," Josh said, subtly disappointed. "She's happy, but I can't figure out why."

Josh had, several times, asked Skye about her unusual behavior. Skye brushed off his remarks, casually responding that nothing was different and that he was simply being paranoid.

When Josh had kissed her one night, Skye had done nothing but stare at him curiously before smiling sweetly.

"Skye?"

"That's cute Josh, but don't do it again." She walked off after that, returning with some hot drinks, and acted as though nothing had transpired between them.

When Hunter made his move, grabbing her roughly by the wrists, she kicked him in the shins and then slapped him for good measure.

"Why?" Hunter yelled. "Josh told me you were over him!"

"Yeah. So?"

"Well… well then, why not me? Is there someone else?"

Skye hesitated, carefully crafting a response. "I just don't like you that way, Hunter. I'll forgive you this time, but don't ever try that again."

A year passed and she never showed the slightly romantic inclination toward anyone; soon the boys began to lose interest, and Skye gained the reputation of something like an Ice Queen when it came to love. No one seemed good enough for her anymore.

"Are you ever going to tell me who it is?" Josh asked one night as they sat around drinking some hot chocolate, staring at the sky. Supposedly, there was going to be a meteor shower.

Skye grinned ruefully, "I'm afraid not."

Josh stared at her, hurt, before he registered the pain reflected finely in her stormy eyes. He chuckled, "forbidden love and all that stuff, huh?"

"I'm afraid so."

X

Lucas, patience wearing thin, braced her sturdily against his forearms before hoisting her up on the banks of the river. The dulled, charcoal rocks were slippery from the spray of the waterfall, and he grunted from the exertion.

Arms wrapped tightly around Lucas' neck, Skye kissed him deeply and languidly, her mind wiped dreamily from reality. The roar of the waterfall faded from notice.

Her legs, tangled with Lucas' legs, hung from the edge of the banks, submerging half their bodies in the river still. Lucas pushed himself up with his hand, letting his head drop between his shoulders much like a panther stealthily stalking its prey.

His muscled tensed and flexed underneath the immense self-restraint he demonstrated, using all his will power not to simply take her immediately, there and then.

"Bucket," he warned gently, touching his forehead to her forehead. He breathed deeply, letting the air fill his chest and expand.

Skye nudged him softly, stretching forward to kiss him once again.

Sliding his hands skillfully down her back, he unstrung her bikini, tossing the material to the side. Skye inhaled sharply, the warm breeze like ice against her fiery skin. Lucas chuckled, the laugh vibrating from within his chest; Skye could feel his grin against her lips.

He pulled away under he was kneeling vertically to Skye. He gazed down adoringly – at least as adoringly as someone with as many emotional boulders as he could – and headily.

Suddenly, his expression changed from gentle to condescending. "You're very beautiful, you know?"

Skye, used to his mind games, paid no heed. "Are you trying to scare me?"

Lucas toyed with the hem of Skye's bikini bottom, playfully tugging at it, teasing her until she grew irritable and excitable.

"Maybe," he whispered seriously, before yanking at the strings, watched – mesmerized – as the bottom fell apart, exposing her entirely to him and the wilderness around them. Quickly, he pushed his own boxer briefs down until he hung free.

The spray of the waterfall covered them in a slick sheen on their skin. The sun grew heavy and tired and began to sink lower and lower in the clear sky.

X

Lucas and Skye had one agreement – an ultimate condition to their meetings that could never be compromised.

They never talked about Terra Nova, Commander Taylor, the Sixers, Mira, 2149, or anything else relating to the colony. Those were all off-limits, forbidden.

They had tried it once, the second time they met, and Lucas had gotten so mad, so consumed by uncontrollable fury, that he nearly struck Skye. Instead he redirected his anger to a nearby tree, slamming a dent at least a good three inches in, fracturing and bloodying his right hand in the process. Granted, she had provoked him. She was irritable and self-conscious that day, and had used Taylor's latest feats rebuilding the colony to prod Lucas.

After that, Lucas made her promise to never mention his father to him again, to never talk about Terra Nova or anything remotely close to that again. He claimed he like her too much to risk hurting her, to potentially open both of them up to the long held burden of anger he possessed.

"It's too dangerous; I'm too dangerous."

He admitted to her candidly that he was always curious about his father and Terra Nova so that he could figure out another way to bring finally beat his father, and that he was often tempted to ask her.

"But I won't. So promise me you'll never mention either to me. I don't want to ruin this," he said as he kissed her softly.

Skye promised and had kept her promise, not matter how badly she itched to discover just _what_ Lucas was up to OTG, just what he spent those moments he wasn't with her doing, and just what he was _planning_ to do to Taylor and the colony again.

Sometimes the pain of not knowing made her second guess her promise and her decision to continue meeting Lucas.

After all, if she had the chance to discover something – a clue or maybe a plan of attack – and possibly warn Taylor to preempt another attack, shouldn't she? Was she a traitor again for meeting him, loving him, and protecting him? For not turning him in, informing Taylor of Lucas' whereabouts? For silently observing as Lucas planned another deadly attack on her home, her second chance, once again?

The ramification and possibilities made her nauseous most nights, kept her up until she could no longer sleep normally anymore.

If she could ask herself one question, it was inevitably the same question: why?

What scared her most was that she had no answer.

X

Lucas moaned loudly into against her neck as he thrust into Skye, their bodies moving in synch to his slow, deep thrusts.

Skye used her nails to claw into his back. He had the mind of a genius but the body of a soldier, trained to push itself beyond the normal limits of a human body.

Both their bodies strained to maintain control and rhythm, twitching zealously underneath their skin. Their bodies – flush against one another – ground together in unison, the contact making every heated breath more intoxicating than the last. His blood pumped feverishly through his body, the sound deafening Lucas.

The power of his gyrations caused Skye's breast to bounce in time, restrained by press of Lucas' chest. Her head fell back, her strength evaporated, leaving her unable to control her own body anymore. He bent down again to kiss her, the slow exchange of tongues quickening until they were sloppy and wet.

"Skye," Lucas said, urgently. She knew he was close; he reserved her real name only for those moments.

"Me too," she whispered, as she twisted her head to the side. She moaned, combing her fingers through his hair as his thrusts picked up pace.

"Ah, ah, ah!" she whispered breathily. Pulling her legs from the water, she wrapped them around Lucas's waist as he began to pound into her furiously.

His abdomen and intercostals muscles jumped beneath his skin frantically, his breathing pained and constricted.

He gritted his teeth. "_Fuck_._" _

He came, his hips jerking forward his shallow, quick drives. Skye didn't last long after that, her climax more ceremonious than his.

They laid there, him atop of her, for a while, letting the silken tug of the current wash against them soothingly, the roar of the waterfall picking up sound.

Skye's breathing slowed as the chill of the night began picking at her skin, sending tingles down her arms and legs until she shivered noticeably. She watched the sky, concentrating on the sound of Lucas' breathing and the warmth of his skin.

In the distance, she could heal Howlers at it again, and wondered at how they had disappeared from her notice for so long.

Lucas, having finally regained his strength, stirred, moaning from a mixture of pain, pleasure, and exhaustion. "That hurt."

"Excuse me?" Skye asked, eyebrow arched inquiringly.

"My knees. The rocks aren't soft, you know, Bucket. And this is more work for me than it is for you."

"Oh please," she said, rolling her eyes, slapping him jokingly on his arm.

He rolled off her, and Skye immediately protested, the cold now ramming her with full force. She rolled atop of him, straddling his hips as she searched for her missing articles of clothing. Having dressed herself in her bikini – her clothes and bag were still at the top of the Fall – she helped Lucas with his boxers, carefully tugging him in.

"It's late," she said fearfully.

"Don't worry, I have a rover. I'll drop you off close." She nodded, appeased, and went to lay beside him. The rested there side by side for at least half an hour before Lucas spoke.

"I won't see you for a while."

Panic rose in her throat, making her voice scratchy and crack. "What?"

"It's about that time," he said vaguely, but Skye knew exactly.

"So the Badlands?"

He nodded.

"When will I know?" she asked.

"I'll let you know, same as always. It'll probably be two weeks before I can come out here again."

Skye thought back to their unusual system of communication. A code of rocks and flowers at the base of a specific pole on the eastern section of the Gate let her know time and place. The rocks, lined in the direction of travel, stood for clicks away from the colony, and the number of flowers stood for date of the month.

Skye never got it wrong. These were too precious for her to miss.

She nodded fearfully, as though trying to reassure herself of his return. "Two weeks, okay?"

Lucas gripped her hand, squeezing reassuringly. He groaned, sitting up, and looked in the direction of Snakehead Falls.

He stood up, stretching his muscles before extending his hand.

"Ready?"

She slipped her hand into his.

"Never."

X

Wrote this a few days ago and forgot to upload it! I tried to parallel Josh and Skye's first trip to Snakehead Falls with her trip with Lucas. I feel like there are two sides to Skye, so I figured the parallel trips with two very different boys would make a point of that.

I wrote this rather on a whim, so please excuse any mistakes! I tried to catch them in a second reading, but who knows! I always miss stuff.

There are a lot of implied messages, allusions, and references in this little piece of mine, mostly because I was too lazy to make them obvious! Just think of it as a scavenger hunt, okay?

Well, hope you enjoyed! Feel free to leave a comment or review!

Cheers!


End file.
